


Dating Blind

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: Nobody wants to show up to Christmas this year without a date.





	Dating Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Merry Christmas my beloved. This is for you.

****

It was about a month out from Christmas when he applied for the Dating Service, a week later when he got a response back. When the owl landed on his desk with a potential date he wasn’t exactly excited he was just… relieved. Like maybe this year he wouldn’t be the only single person at the Extended- Weasley’s Annual Christmas Party, or that he at least could possibly meet someone and pretend he wasn’t arse over tit over Teddy Lupin.

 

That was the problem though, that’s why he looked at the envelope in hand with such disdain, he couldn’t imagine anyone else holding his focus the way that Teddy did, but James wasn’t supposed to be in love with Teddy, he was sort of family, it was almost like trying to date your cousin, except they weren’t really related, and they only sort of grew up together, Teddy was a bit older, which could also be considered a concerning factor.

 

James gripped the envelope more firmly and tore into it ignoring his case files and the turning sensation in his stomach. The date was set.

 

\--

 

Magic Match was first and foremost a blind dating service, all the information provided was kept away from prying eyes and all contributing factors were tabulated through magical divination and a mixture of muggle statistics, or at least that’s what the brochure had said. James had his doubts.

 

And it was with these doubts James was sitting at his table, by the window as requested by the service and trying very hard not to turn cloak and leave. He should order something, a coffee, a buttie something to keep himself from thinking the worst.

 

It was then, with all his bad luck that Teddy walked in from the blistering cold and into the very cafe his date was set to take place.

 

“Jamie! Mind if I sit down!” Teddy smiled, oblivious and ignorant, James just slouched an gave the feignest of nods. He couldn’t go on a date like this, with Teddy so close and yet so far, surely his date would understand, or leave, or something. He could reschedule, or cancel, or something. In fact, he regretted the whole thing now, Teddy’s hair was cycling through to lavender as it often did around family and James couldn’t help find it endearing.

 

“Bloody cold isn’t it? Have you ordered? Think I need a cuppa. Do you want anything?” Teddy’s eyes went impossibly blue before he barked a laugh and stood up, “Don’t worry I know what to get, sit tight yeah?”   
  


James actually let his forehead thunk onto the table, and ignored the odd stares he was getting from the old witches by the bay window. He firmly made a point of making zero eye contact with whoever came through the cafe door and waited miserably for Teddy to get back.

 

“I got us both bacon butties, and eggs, hope you mind I ordered us coffee instead of tea, I know how you get when you spend half your mornings in the office instead of the field yeah?”

 

“Ted.”

“What?”

 

“I think I’m just gonna head off yeah?”

 

Teddy’s eyes fall back to a dull hazel colour and he seems a bit too silent for a second, making James feel wrongfooted and off, as he makes to stand.

 

“I just got a-”

“I’ll let the-” they both start awkwardly, James trips on the table leg and falls back into his seat as a result.

 

Teddy clears his throat this time and stares out the window, and for once James thinks that maybe he’s managed to upset him. “I’ll tell the service that the match was unsuccessful and to adjust the magic parametres so we no longer factor into each other’s matches.”

 

“What?” James knows, that at the crux of his soul, he responds most stupidly when he is either shocked or confused and he’s afraid at this point he’s both, forgetting all natural instincts within him that desires to seem effortless and cool in front of his forbidden crush.

 

“I’ll send an owl, you don’t have to worry about all of that. And would you please, not tell anyone about this? I think Aunt Gin will simultaneously stab me and laugh her ass off.” Teddy tries to smile and the reality of the situation hits James so hard that he think he might be having a panic attack as a result.

 

“Hey hey Jamie mate, what’s going on? Is it your Mum? I was joking! Really, she’ll never- what, what is that look?!”   
  


James can’t breathe quietly and he can’t hear anything else but how he sounds like he’s going to go into a fit or something and he doesn’t trust his mouth not to yell right now so he closes his eyes and wills himself to be calm, tries to focus, listens to the sounds around him and breaths as he huddles over his knees.

 

When he opens his eyes, Teddy is still there and his eyes are almost blue again and he wishes for the life of him that Metamorphagi came with a handbook or something because he’d love to know why and when they changed like that. His eyebrows the only other real expression that gave James any clue just how sorry he was for him.

 

“You’re my date?!” He breathes.

 

“I thought you knew.” Teddy doesn’t smile and James doesn’t know what to make of that.

 

“It’s a bloody blind date how would I know?!” 

 

“I sat down didn’t I?” Teddy leans back in his seat and James hates how distracting that little movement is.

 

“What do you mean you sat down? You expect to come into a cafe see me sitting here and not acknowledge me? Is that what you’re saying? You only sit down with people you date?” Suddenly James’s eyebrows shoot up and threaten to hide amongst his hairline, “Wait! You knew it was me AND you sat down!”

 

Teddy looks nervous. He never looks nervous, James feels like a god for once.

 

“You saw me, ickle little Jamie Potter and decided to sit down for a date!” He knows he’s taunting now but the knowledge is overwhelming and doing great things for his ego and he can’t do much else but get drunk with it.

 

“I have never thought of you as little James, in fact since you left school, it has been noticed by some including myself just how much you have filled out, per se.” Teddy looks abashed almost and suddenly James is struck into silence at the idea that maybe Teddy has been watching him the way that James has been watching Teddy.

 

“Yeah?” He’s still confused though.

 

Teddy just nods, and they are pushed into awkward silence by the waitress who suddenly appears with their order and then the overwhelming need to shove food into their mouths before they say something too embarrassing.

 

“Look-”

“Don’t-” They share a smile at their mutual disruption and James feels so stupidly hopeful that he jumps in first after.

 

“Don’t blacklist me. Um, if you want I mean. I just mean, I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t… er black list me. I just mean- Fuck Teddy, would you want to do this again, or properly or something that vaguely resembles this?” James doesn’t realize that he’s leaning over the table until Teddy casually rubs a thumb along the back of his hand, and he’s suddenly captivated by long slim fingers.

 

“Yes. We should do this. Again. Not this, sort of this and any other vaguely resembling versions of this.”

 

James heart threatens to beat out of his chest and he wants to kiss Teddy so fucking badly he’s tempted to throw himself over the table and into Teddy’s lap. Instead he smiles, so easily, so broadly, so uncontrollably that Teddy breaks out into a stunning one too.

 

“That sounds great.” He says, and grasps Teddy’s hand within his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this my dear. I will.x


End file.
